


The Last Phoenix

by AJHunter



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJHunter/pseuds/AJHunter
Summary: The Last Phoenix, a dragon organization bent on disturbing human society, and  their leader, simply called The Dragon, has agents across the world robbing financial institutions, blowing up power relays to disrupt power across the grid and hiring hackers to cause havoc on the world's computer systems.





	1. Aspect

**Author's Note:**

> You can read more about Nox at [The Mind of Nox](http://themindofnox.wodrpress.com)

New York City in the early summer was warm but the air around our small little group was nice with a small bite of chill to it. Little lines formed around Mia’s mouth as she frowned at me. “Nox, stop showing off.”

I gave my best friend’s wife a wide toothy grin. “I’m not. It’s fucking hot out here.”

“It’s only June. What’s July and August gonna be like?” Jace complained. “Just be thankful he’ll be around to make our weather change. Outdoor air conditioning.” Mia’s arm was a blur of speed as she slugged her husband with a smile. “Ow!” Jace said rubbing his arms and grinning like a fool.

Jace swept Mia in tight against his body and kissed her. I turned around and surveyed the line - giving them at least a modicum of privacy. I could have given them complete privacy, but throwing up a veil just to hide what every other couple was doing as we stood in line at Club Aspect felt pointless.

It was my birthday weekend. Jace and I had been going to this club the Friday before my birthday every year since we turned 16. I could have walked up to the bouncer, flashed him my drivers license and flirted with him to get in to the club. It was an Aspect tradition. The bouncers usually only did it for girls, but the bouncer on the door tonight was just as into men flirting with him as the girls. Or at least he used to be, in my younger years it was exactly what I did.

But now I wasn’t sneaking into Club Aspect against Dae’lin and Dorian’s wishes; I was not eager to get inside the club. Outside was quieter and we could talk. It’s funny how growing up makes being able to talk one of the defining points of any outing. But we were here to celebrate my birth. It was a tradition.

Fingers entwined between my long fingers and I turned to see Mia. She reached up and ran her fingers through my chocolate brown hair with the fringe dyed sapphire blue. The hair color matched my nail polish and my shirt. She smiled up at me with her big brown eyes. I was happy for Jace, he settled down with the love of his life. They dated each other on and off for so many years it felt funny to have them together for so long. But they were happily married with kid number one. They were talking about kid number two.

Jace was all for it, but he came from a large family. Mia on the other hand was like most Venatori - one sibling and raised inside of the Apex Unlimited building by the community.

I’d been getting hounded for the past few months, my deadline for procreation was approaching. The Venatori unlike humans are a small contained race. We don’t limit procreation but we require it, and after graduation you were given 5 years to create a progeny of your own devices. If you failed to follow through on it during those 5 years, they would hound you and make you look for a partner that fifth year. That’s where I was.

Dr. Hillary Silas had been sending me emails and texts. She stalked my every move trying to get me to decide. The fact that I was half human had a big impact on the women who would sleep with me to make a child. However, being the most powerful Cesari offset that for some, but not for others. I only had to choose a girl, like it was that simple. I’d been avoiding it, and I was more than happy to ignore it tonight.

Mia put her hand around my neck which meant she had to stand on her tip toes and pulled me down to her level. “You so need a drink.”

I grinned at her. “I just need to get lost in the music with some random girl or guy and I’ll be good. No need to drown in alcohol when the music will do the same thing.” Dancing was one of the few things that calmed my anxieties. Dae’lin didn’t sanction it, she told me it was a foolish endeavor when I was growing up. But both Dorian and Margo encouraged it. They didn’t encourage my sneaking out to learn, nor my sneaking out to go to clubs to dance, but they encouraged the natural release - it was better than drinking or drugs.

Mia tugged on my hand and laughed. “Well that’s good birthday-boy cause we are up.”

Jace leaned against the red velvet rope that separated us from the entrance. He winked at the bouncer and put his wide hand on the bouncers bicep and smiled. He laid on the southern charm including that southern accent he kept hidden most of the time. “Ain’t that sexy.” He squeezed the man’s arm, but he shook Jace off with ease.

Mia laughed and dropped my hand to pull her husband away from the bouncer. “Don’t mind him, he’s not drunk enough yet to be smooth.”

Jace frowned. “Hey. I’m smooth.” My best friend turned with his blue eyes and his disheveled blond hair and a playful grin then said, “Ain’t I Nox. I’m smooth.”

Mia rolled her eyes. “Let him sweet talk the bouncer, Jace, you suck at it.”

“We are next. Why do I need to sweet talk anyone?” I complained. I didn’t see the point of flirting with the bouncer.

Mia goaded me, “Oh, come on Nox. Show us how you do it.”

I sighed but relented. With a wide smile and bright eyes I held my drivers license between two fingers and I laid the two painted fingers against the man’s arm. Unlike Jace, I would only do the barest amount of touching to a man with questionable strength. I wasn’t super strong like Jace, this man had arms the size of my legs and he could break me in half like a twig if he so wanted.

I knew my eyelashes were a defining feature - or so many girls informed me with ‘I wish I had your eyelashes’. And the eyeliner I wore around my eyes only made that more apparent. The small gesture had brought the bouncer’s attention with ease. There was no need to bat pretty eyelashes when you could just smile with your eyes.

I leaned across the red velvet rope and pressed my chest against his arm. If I’d been a girl, it would have worked better, but it was the closeness I wanted as I whispered into his ear. “It’s my birthday. Mind if you let us on in now, Duckling?”

The big black bouncer chuckled and took my drivers license from my hand with a smile. “It’s not till Sunday.” Jace was reaching into his pocket for his wallet, a big tip might let us in. But it wasn’t part of the game to get in. I put my hand on his arm to ask him to wait. The bouncer was watching me with coal black eyes.

“What would let you let us in early?” I asked with a sideways grin. I knew the answer already.

The man on the other side of the rope said, “You kiss your friends here and given the crowd a little show. I’ll let you in.”

Mia and Jace both laughed. “Seriously, that’s all?”

The man must have thought that I wouldn’t go through with it because he laughed with them. “You know the rules.” And we did. I’d seen it happen. A guy tries to flirt with the male bouncer to get in early and when the request for them to kiss another man came they’d be like all ‘oh I don’t do that’. I wasn’t most guys, I did.

I grinned at him and I offered Mia my hand first and she took it with grace. Her skin was soft against my fingers and I pulled her close to kiss her deeply. It wasn’t much of a show - but he said my friends here, which included Mia.

The bouncer laughed, “That wasn’t what I meant.”

I broke the kiss with Mia and she was looking up at me with those big brown eyes breathless. We’d never dated, but we had slept together - with Jace, but still we’d done so much more than kiss before, but we hadn’t since before they had gotten married. I grinned. “I know. I’m just getting started.”

Jace made a game of it. He hid behind Mia but she helped me as I grabbed his grey t-shirt and pulled him against me. He came with the gentle tug - he had wanted me to catch him. His blue eyes were sparkling with desire. Jason and I had never had sex. We’d been in the same bed with girls and guys. We’d touched each other and even spent the night alone together in the same bed. But we’d never done more than what I was about to do right now. I licked my lips and the sparkle in Jace’s eyes grew into a dark lust filled look.

I closed the gap between our lips and we kissed. The surrounding crowd cheered but my mind was on the man before me. The way his lips felt against mine. The taste of dinner lingering on his tongue as they danced inside our mouths. I tried to break away but Jace kept me close deepening the kiss. My heart raced and my breath was quickening. Jace knew how I liked it.

He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against mine. “Happy Birthday, bro.”

I gave Jace a peck on the lips and smiled at my best friend. “Thanks.”

The bouncer behind us cleared his throat. “I’m feeling left out after a kiss like that.”

I laughed and winked at Jace before I turned around and laid a kiss deep on the big black man’s lips. He gasped and stiffened as I did it but he relaxed into it and then I felt a hand along my waist line pulling me closer. When the kiss broke he laughed. “I will remember you next time.”

I whispered into his ear as I walked past the now removed red velvet rope. “It helps when you like boys.”

He laughed hard as we walked through. I handed the man a twenty. “Been a pleasure.” I dropped my arm in front of me and I bowed with a flourish. And turned on my heel and went into the club. The music grew louder and Mia pulled me down close so she could whisper in my ear. “We’ll catch up with you in an hour. See what your plans are.”

I laughed into her ear and placed a tender kiss on her cheek, “I’m going home with you and Jace tonight. When you guys are ready to go just let me know.”

She stopped and looked up at me with confusion and Jace leaned down and whispered something in his wife’s ear. She smiled and nodded and then whispered in my ear. “Okay, we’ll find you when we are ready to go home. Don’t do anything we wouldn’t do.” Mia giggled as Jace dragged her off on to the dance floor. I watched my best friend and his wife disappear into the mass of bodies moving to the beat of the music.

I made my way to the bar on the other side of the room. I would not get drunk, but I wanted a beer none-the-less. However, I never made it across the room before a hand was grabbing my arm and pulling me into the hallway that lead to the bathrooms. “Whoa, whoa, I don’t even know you.”

The small blonde looked up at me with a frown of disgust etched into her face. “What?” She looked down the hall to the line of women coming out of one door and paled. I laughed. She spluttered, “No. Not.” She stamped her foot into the ground and glared up at me with green eyes that were neither pretty nor one of those disgusting colors; they were just green. She could use a little makeup if you asked me.

There must have been a smirk on my face. “Wipe that smile off your face. This isn’t a game, Nox.”

“You know my name. I think it only benefits us both if I know yours.” I grinned at her with evil in my eyes. “Otherwise what name am I going to scream out when I come?”

The color of her face turned to the color of a beet. She wasn’t red - more like purple with rage. “I am Dr. Hillary Silas. I am…”

“What the fuck lady, are you following me? I’m out having a good time and you are here hounding me. Can’t this wait. Make a damn appointment like everyone else.”

“Mr. Sétanta I have been trying. You won’t return my calls.” She was furious.

“My name is Nox.” I hated being called Mr. Sétanta, it was just a reminder that my mother was a bitch. “My calendar is public for a reason. Ms. Silas.”

“Dr. Silas.”

I guffawed. “Dr. Silas. See where I’m busy. If you make an appointment, I’ll be there. I’m leaving now.” I turned to walk away, but she grabbed my arm again.

“Mr…. Nox. I’m here now let’s talk.”

“Look, lady. I’m here to drink and dance, so unless you want to do either of them leave me alone.” I yanked my arm free of her tight grasp. Surprise lit my face. I hadn’t expected it to be so easy to stalk off to the bar. But I felt her following me.

There were plenty of girls at the bar, but that wouldn’t scare the lady away. But there was one guy standing there alone. He had bright blue eyes. I recognized them from somewhere. But I couldn’t place him this far away. He was leaning against the bar watching the dancers. He’d work - hopefully.

The blue-eyed man was drinking a Sam Adams, and I grinned. I walked up beside him and slipped into the small space between him and another man at the bar and leaned against it waving at the bar tender. When she came by with a sweet smile and pink hair I said, “I’ll have what he’s having.” I pointed at the blue-eyed man and said it loud enough for both he and the bartender to hear.

I could feel the piercing green eyes of my stalker as the blue-eyed man turned to look at me with a grin. I smiled at him and I saw the deeper blue - the sapphire blue eyes that matched my signature color today. He grinned at me in return. I knew his face. I don’t know why, but I did. He shifted so that his attention was on me, his body was long and lean and I made it obvious I was checking him out. I would love to see that body naked.

Dr. Hillary Silas was watching me check the man out and when I leaned against him a little while I waited for my beer to arrive she stomped her foot and left with a loud huff. I grinned and turned my attention back to the pretty man before me. “Hey, Duckling.”

My blue-eyed friend laughed and handed me my beer. “Hi,” he said with a grin.

I took a long swig of my beer, never breaking eye contact with those great blue eyes of his.

I leaned over and took a deep breath. He smelled clean with a hint of lavender. I hummed softly into his ear before speaking. “Want to dance?”

He turned against my cheek and chuckled, “First, tell me what that was about.”

I pulled away and looked at him. “You mean her deal?”

He nodded, and I shrugged in return, “She’s stalking me. I told her to make an appointment.”

He grinned at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “She won’t contact your pimp huh?”

I laughed at him but I wondered how much he knew about me to make such a comment. “Bitch don’t know the rules.” He laughed, and I bit my bottom lip as I watched the mirth in his face and the light in his eyes. Such beautiful eyes. “Dance with me?” I said a little too breathless for me taste, but he nodded and his smile grew wider and stayed on his face as we walked to the dance floor.

The music got louder on the floor, it was darker and his eyes turned into deep pools of black. He was taller than me by a few inches - so rare for me to have to look up even those short few inches. It was refreshing. The beat thrummed through our bodies as I pulled him against me and we moved with the throng of people. It looked chaotic from the outside, but from the inside it was a perfect pattern. One couple would move this way, and another would take their place. The singles would mingle through the dance floor following the beat, brushing their bodies against another single or a part of a couple.

A small brunette curled up against my blue-eyed friend and he turned to face her, his back side pushed against my front. I wrapped my hand around the front of his stomach to move with him as he danced with the girl in front of him. She smiled and moved off to the next man dancing to our left. But we didn’t move. His hand reached up behind me and he leaned his head back against me as we moved around the dance floor.

I buried my face in the crook of his neck and breathed in his clean scent. My heart was racing both from the exertion of dancing and from the excitement building inside of me. I hadn’t come in to the club with the thought of getting laid, but here was this beautiful man before me, making me want him the more we danced.

I lost track of the time, of how many songs we had danced too. I got lost in him and he was more than willing to dance his night away with me. We’d had a few women come up behind both of us during our dancing, none stayed long when they noticed we were into each other more than her. A blond with purple tips wrapped her arms around my blue-eyed friend’s neck and he leaned down to let her speak in his ear. His friend. I remembered her too but from where I didn’t know.

She left through the throng of people and he wrapped his arms around my neck and pressed his body against me. His hands trailed down my back, and I froze with fear as his fingers brushed against the silky blue shirt that matched his eyes. Until he found the to waist of my jeans. He played with the belt loops before pulling me closer with his hands on my ass. He grinned as he felt the foil packs in my back pocket.

One hand left my ass, and I didn’t know where he was moving it to, caught up in the motion of his face dipping into the crook of my neck and his lips brushing feather light touches against the tight skin of my collar bone. I lost all breath and bit back a moan that tried to escape and betray my cool exterior. He was unraveling me with ease.

He pulled away and held a crumpled card between two fingers making sure I saw it. I followed his movements until his hand was behind me and slipping it into my back pocket. He grinned. Those blue eyes sparkling at me as he held up the two foil packs that had been in my back pocket. He leaned closer and whispered. “I’ll take these. Call me.” I stood in stunned silenced awed by his game. My blue-eyed tormentor held the packs between two fingers and slipped them into his own back pocket with a mischievous grin. He left me standing there alone watching him walk away, but he turned around with a smile and shouted, “Call me,” before he slipped through the crowd and disappeared with his purple haired friend.

With a sigh I left the dance floor myself and headed for the bar. I couldn’t help but look for the mysterious blue-eyed man who played me better than I had played him. He left me wanting more. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out his card. It read. “Sage Morgan. Security Consultant” Below his name listed his contact information, email and phone number included.

I tucked the crumpled card back into my pocket when Mia found me and pulled the stiff paper from my pocket with a grin and turned on her heel and headed off the dance floor to find Jace. He was standing near the bar sipping at a beer holding two others by the necks in his free hand.

Mia cozied up next to him, wrapping her hand around his waist and holding the crumbled business card up for him to read. I snatched the card from her fingers and she giggled at me. “You never keep their numbers.”

I grinned at her. “He took something of mine.” I tucked the number back into my back pocket. I wouldn’t ever call him, but throwing it away after he made such a big effort to leave me wanting him made me keep it.

Jace handed me a beer. “Drink up, we need to get home. Babysitter called. Naya’s running a fever.”

Mia rolled her eyes. “She’s only teething, but Jace has gone all panicked father so we have to go.”

I took a swallow of the beer and set it down. “We can go anytime.”

Jace laughed, “What you aren’t going to hook up first?”

“Do I always hook up?” I asked. Both my friends nodded their heads with great big gestures. “I do not.”

“You do too.” They said in unison, looking at each other with a grin afterwards.

I sighed with a grin as I patted my back pocket. “Seems my mysterious blue-eyed boy took my protection with him.”

Jace busted out laughing. The guys standing next to us gave us that look and moved a little further away which made Jace laugh even harder. “Don’t look at me bro, I don’t carry anymore.”

“I’m good.” I took his beer from him and set it down next to mine and Mia followed. “We can go - honest.”


	2. Family LIfe

We took the subway to Brooklyn. Jason had gone to school with me since we were five years old, but his family was old school Southern. They owned a piece of land down home that provided fresh food to the Apex Unlimited compound and their other subsidiary businesses. They weren't farmers who struggled - they were rich and well off and they had a large family and tons of employees. 

He went home every holiday we had off and he drug me with him occasionally. The first time he'd asked me, we weren't even friends - his parents made him. 

Mrs. Hill was helping Jace pack the last of his things for winter break. And she asked, "You going anywhere for the holiday's Nox?"

I shook my head no. "No, ma'am."

Jason said in sing song, "He doesn't have a family," making fun of me.

Mrs. Hill gasped. "No family? Really?"

I only shrugged. I didn't care. I was five, and I was still hoping my mother would decide I could come home, but she'd not responded to any of Dorian's queries and I stayed at the Academy while everyone else was home with their folks, even if their folks lived in the same building they would be upstairs with them. But not me. I had no family. Mrs. Hill took pity on me. "Pack your things then, Nox. You are coming home with us."

Jason groaned. But I knew better than to disobey. Obedience had been beaten into me since my first days there. 

I went home with Jace and his family. At first Jace and I hated each other, we only hung out because his mother would mention it otherwise. I was more than happy to sit with my nose in a book or working on my control of the elements. But she insisted I have fun with Jace. And after awhile we became good friends. It took time away from other boys to find out we had a lot in common, and that we liked each other. 

But Jace was a family guy. He wanted the whole deal - wife, kids, house and a white picket fence. And he had all of that in Brooklyn including the white picket fence and an in-ground swimming pool. Naya, their 9-month-old daughter, would be the highlight of my stay with them. I hadn't seen her since her birth. Just so busy that I hadn't got time to spend time with her or them. 

So for my birthday they promised to take me out, if I promised to come home with them and cook breakfast on top of it. The whole family package except it wasn't my family. One day we'd be able to do both our families together, but that required me to settle down or at least find a girl willing to make babies with me. I'd be happy even as a single parent, I don't know if I could handle the stress alone, but I have help. 

Once we were in Brooklyn, Jace drove his black SUV from the train station to their house. They lived in a tight neighborhood with a bunch of two story brownstones. A white picket fence surrounded his yard and was much larger than most houses in the neighborhood. He'd been smart and bought two properties and ripped them both down to build what he wanted including the in ground pool in their back yard. It looked out place in this Brooklyn neighborhood, but the Hill's were a popular family with all their weekend pool parties in the summer. 

Mia unlocked the door and a short brunette stepped out of the kitchen carrying a small fussing bundle with brown hair sticking up out of the blanket. "Hey, sweet thang. I missed you," I said as I took the baby from their babysitter without asking. She squawked at me. "Hey! What the hell..."

Mia laughed. "It's okay. Lynn this is Nox, he's Naya's godfather." Which was as close as the human terms came to what I was to Naya, we called it pareses. If anything happened to Jace and Mia, I would become their children's guardian but it was much more than that and hard to explain.

The little teenager stared at me as I lifted Naya above my head and the baby giggled. "Hey, baby." I danced around their living room with the sweet little baby. I could feel the eyes of the teenager girl on me. When I looked up, I grinned at her and Mia frowned while she whisked her off to the front door. 

Jace laughed. "You'll flirt with anyone."

I grinned down at Naya cradled down in my arms, "I only got eyes for you, baby."

Mia came back in. "That's not what you said earlier. Your blue-eyed mystery boy?" Mia giggled behind her hand. 

I sat down on their faux leather couch with Naya in my arms. "Yes, Naya. There was this beautiful man with bright sapphire blue eyes." I kissed her cheek and nuzzled my nose against her and she cooed back at me. "He gave me his number and I might actually call him." I picked her up over my head and leaned back against the couch. She giggled. "What do you think of that?"

Mia sat down next to me. "I think, if you don't mind me saying. I think you should call him. He was cute."

I nodded. "He was."

Mia smiled at me cuddling with her daughter. "You will be such a great dad. Naya loves you so much."

"I love her so much." My voice dropped into that baby talk voice. "I can't wait to have my own."

"I saw Dr. Silas bothering you. She your progeny agent?"

"I nodded. Yeah she apparently knows nothing about me. Hasn't ready any of my files or spoken to anyone who knows me. We could have talked months earlier if she'd just scheduled an appointment like everyone else."

"Nox, would you like me to schedule that appointment for you?" Mia put her hand on my knee. "I will let her know when I see her in the morning."

"Why the hell not." I said with a sigh, I didn't want to talk about how ineligible I was or the fact I liked men or even I was half human, but it was all going to be a factor in everything this lady wanted. My obligation to have children is only a chore because I'm on a timeline. Being Venatori isn't always a good thing. 

Jace stood in front of me holding his arms out as if I would give him his child. I looked up at him with a grim smile and he pouted. "Aw, come on man. She has to go to bed. Don't steal my one thing from me."

"Your one thing? You mean this is the only time you help Mia out?"

Jace stammered, "Well, uh. No, but dude this is my baby time. Mine!"

I handed the small bundle of joy over to her father. "Fine. I guess I don't want to change diapers just yet." I stuck my tongue out at him as he did the same. Yes, we were childish, and we both loved it. 

Mia giggled as she got up. "I'm going to grab a shower. You go swim and join us in the big bed Nox. We already discussed it. You sleep better when someone's with you and you've not had anyone with you in a while. Call it a birthday gift, if you want, but you are staying in our bed tonight."

"Yes ma'am." I agreed reluctantly, which meant that Jace and Mia would sacrifice their comfort for mine tonight. Not what I came out here for but I wouldn't argue with my hostess as she was getting ready for bed.

I stood up from the couch to do my thing. I changed into swim trunks in the small golden half bath off the living room. I stared at my self in the small mirror above the sink and sighed. Why did I do this if I wanted to be a serious candidate for fatherhood? Why did I still act the child? Honestly, I did what I did because I'd always done it. I didn't know how to be anything more than what I am. And while I like to spend time alone in the comfort of my home or my family's home, because that is what Jace's family was. I still enjoyed being the guy everyone else knew me as. They say fake it till you make it. I think I made it. I'm not sure that's a good thing or a bad thing, but I like who I am, and there is no doctor in the world who will change that. 

I pushed away from the sink after removing the eyeliner now instead of later and I headed for the kitchen. The house was quiet and the moment I opened the sliding glass doors to the back yard in the kitchen I could hear the busyness of Brooklyn at night. It was still scorching out, but I was going swimming so it didn't matter. The ground was rough against the soles of my feet but the water was refreshing. 

I waded into the pool and then swam laps across the length of it. It wasn't a huge pool, and it was only a few strokes long, but it was the perfect full body work out. It was the best feeling in the world focusing on one thing - the only thing that mattered in that moment was making each movement count. Pushing through the pain as I grew tired, I finished the allotted number of laps across the pool. 

By the time I finished an hour had passed and my arms and legs both felt like jelly. I floated on my back staring up at the stars you could barely see with the city lights. I knew there were more up there. I'd see more in my life time. It was one of few memories I had of my mother that were good. 

We sat outside our cabin high in the Rocky mountains laying on a large rock staring up at the stars. I was almost five then, we'd sit looking for shapes in the stars like we did with the clouds in the daytime sky. My mom tried to show me the big dipper, and other real constellations but I couldn't see what she saw. So we made up our own. It was a good memory, and I pushed it away as I climbed out of the pool. My mother had hated me in the end, the memory was not worth remembering.

I grabbed my towel and dried off as I walked into the house. Everything was dark, the light were all out, Mia and Jace had gone to bed while I swam. I smiled as I pulled a dry pair of boxers and a t-shirt from my bag of clothes Jace always kept around. I could have a permanent room here if I wanted one, but I didn't want to intrude. And besides they needed both rooms if they would have two kids in the future. 

It wasn't the first time I'd slept on the couch, and it wouldn't be the last. It was almost my second home, and it was better than sleeping on the ground. There were pillows and blankets laying on the edge of the couch like Mia knew I wouldn't come to bed. I hope she understood. 

As I lay staring at the ceiling willing myself to sleep I knew the nightmares would come the moment I closed my eyes. It was a chore just to sleep to put myself at the mercy of my mind. But the body required sleep, so I forced my eyes closed and I began the soft rhythmic breathing I used for yoga. As my breathing and heart rate slowed, I counted - focusing on nothing but breathing and the numbers. It took effort to not let your mind wander in the depths of the darkness. The darkness swept me away into the expanse of my own mind.

The darkness gave way to images - images that were always darker than the surrounding blackness. How it was possible I don’t know, but it was suffocating and the red glowing eyes came as they did every night for as long as I could remember. They came alone in the silence of the darkness wielding whips made of fire, jagged earth, razor-sharp air, the only element missing was water. Water didn’t make a good whip it was too soothing, too cooling. No, instead the ground find with it. My shoes and socks were soaking wet. The water wicked up my jeans making them damp and heavy across my hips.

Fog rolled in and the glowing red eyes made everything this hazy red color. The glow from the fire whips flickered against the fog and I bit back the fear that came when the fog did clouding my view of the darkness - of my nightmare.

I yelped the first time I’d felt the razor sharp sting of the whips applied to my skin. I no longer made a sound as the first blow landed across the center of my back. I bit back the pain and the scream. But making a sound only made it worse. I could feel the blood dripping down my back as the elemental tentacles of my nightmare rained down along my back. One word sounded over and over again as each blow landed, “Spark.”

The eyes grew closer. As they did every night. The closer they got the more fear rose, the harder each blow. The shorter the time between blows until the eyes were in front of me and I could almost make out the face inside the hood with the glowing red eyes, but as with every night it yelled, “Spark.”

My eyes flew open. My heart was racing, and I tumbled to the floor unable to move in the limited space of the couch cushions. The thump was loud, and I hoped I woke no one up as I lay on my back staring up at the ceiling. I didn’t bother checking the time, it was around 4am. It was always around 4am. My phone sitting on the coffee table started its chirping - 4am alarm. I hadn’t needed it in ages. My self-conscious woke up at 4am. My day would start regardless at 4am.

I crawled to the center of Jace’s living room and crossed my legs and sat down to begin my morning yoga practice. My arms and legs were still sore from swimming last night. It was a good feeling to have as I stretched into the first pose.

I hadn’t been holding it more than 15 seconds when I heard a soft chuckle coming from behind me. I can’t imagine it was anyone other than Mia - Jace didn’t giggle.

I turned around into the next pose and smiled up at Mia. She was wearing a flowery bathrobe and fuzzy slippers. “Hmmm?” I said as I stretched into the next pose.

Mia sat down on the couch, “I was just admiring the view.”

I grinned at her as I continued my workout. We sat in silence for the rest of the poses. 30 minutes with Jace’s wife watching me. If it had been any other girl I’d have sat down next to her and tried to make out. But she was my best friend’s wife, and I didn’t do married.

“I don’t know what everyone’s problem with you is. The girls at work all grin and giggle like school girls when they see you walk past. They don’t know you, but when I suggest they ask you out they shake their heads. They say, ‘No, No, he’s such a player’.” Mia sighed. “All these women will miss out on you if you are seriously thinking about calling this guy back.” Mia held up the card my mysterious blue-eyed man had given me. “I know men have always been your thing. But you can’t start a family with another man.”

I sat down next to Mia and plucked the card from her fingers and smiled at her. “Why can’t I? My father isn’t married. He’s got 5 kids plus me. I don’t need to be married to some women to have a family. I need a woman willing to fulfill her own duty with a half human Cesari who just prefers men over women. At least I don’t have it as bad as Dorian or Nick. They don’t even like girls.”

“I don’t want the ‘normal’ happy life. I want to be happy.” I air quoted normal. I would never be normal. I was weaker and slower than a true Venatori. But my senses were better than any human, I could heal quickly and there was the simple fact that I could bend the elements to my will. And even that talent was rare because I could bend all four elements at the same time. I wasn’t limited to just one element. That is what it meant to be Cesari. No, I’d never be normal.

I sighed setting the card on top of my phone and got up from the couch. “I’m gonna take a shower, then I’ll cook breakfast.”

Mia smiled, “Use our bathroom so you don’t wake Naya.”  
“Jace awake?”

Mia shook her head, “No. But he’ll sleep through you walking through the bedroom.”

“Alright.”

I grabbed my bag of things from the golden half bath and headed into the master bedroom. Jace was groggy, but awake. He mumbled, “Come back to bed, babe.”

I chuckled, “I’d love to, babe, but I need a shower.”

Jace picked his head up and frowned. He blinked away the sleep and rubbed his eyes before he could focus on me. I smiled at him. “Mia told me to use your shower.”

He nodded and curled down inside his blankets again with a soft spoken, “Still welcome to join me.”

“I know, man. But I need a shower.”

Jace laughed under the covers, “Suit yourself at the ass crack of dawn.”

Their bathroom was decorated much the same as the one in the hall with soft golden tones everywhere. It must be Mia’s go to color for bathrooms. Either that or someone bought a lot of gold fixtures and needed to use them and they coordinated to it.

The shower was perfect. I always loved showering here, so much better than my own. The jets from every direction were a great feature, but it was the rain head that was the best. It was gentle and covered a large area. Perfect for the heat of the water. And the pressure was perfect without the jets.

It didn’t take me long to shower, but the moment I turned off the water and was wrapping a towel around my waist Mia opened the door and smiled at me. “Jace says he invited you to bed.”

“He thought I was you.” I chuckled as I stood in front of her sink applying my eyeliner.

“You are as bad as any girl. Must wear my make-up, even on the weekend when I can slack off.”

“At least I’m not doing my nails or coloring my hair in your sink.”

Mia laughed. “There is that.”

I dropped the towel to pull my clean boxers on and Mia laughed, “No boundaries either. I have bacon and eggs, can you make me pancakes too?” She giggled. “I had a reason to come in here, other than to ogle my husband’s best friend.”

Jace yelled from the opened bathroom door. “Hey, I want to ogle him too.” The sheets rustled and in a few moments Jace was standing in the doorway gawking at me. “Aw, it ain’t nothing I ain’t seen before.”

Jace paused as he moved around Mia to come into the bathroom and grabbed me by my shoulders and turned me with force so he could look at my back. “This looks red and angry.” His voice had grown heated and sharp. “Nox, what the fuck? Did you have a nightmare here?”

“Jason, I have nightmares every night.”

“They don’t always result in fresh marks, Nox. I thought it was better here?”

“It’s fine.” I stepped away from him and fell against the glass shower wall. “Nothing we can do about it.”

“Someone could do something. I do not believe you hurt yourself over and over again without someone manipulating you, Nox.”

I rolled my eyes. It was the same thing over and over again. Everyone always said the same thing, but there was no proof a dream walker was penetrating my dreams. I sighed before I interrupted his usual rant. “Who the hell wants to fuck with me since I was 6 years old? And why? I’m nothing!”

Jace turned beet read and Mia pushed him out of the bathroom ahead of her. “We don’t understand. That’s all. Why isn’t Dr. Silverman doing anything to help you?”

“She is. We go through it every week. Deal with it every week. I've had walkers sit with me at night and they confirm, I do this to myself. Nothing breaks the nightmares, Mia. Nothing.” I said the last with such defeat it scared me. I was never one to give up on things. It wasn’t something I did. To hear it in my voice was saddening. I knew I needed to find that which made me happiest and right now having a family was top on that list of things to try. It was one reason I had agreed to come home with Jace and Mia to be part of a family even if it wasn’t my own.

Mia nodded as she left. “We want to help you Nox, that’s all.”

I said, “I know,” as she shut the door behind her. I was left alone for the rest of the time I needed to get dressed. I picked up a simple t-shirt that looked like it had been splashed with different shades of oranges, yellows and reds. I pulled my grey hoodie over my arms and settled it on my shoulders before walking out of their bathroom into their bedroom which was empty. I was thankful for that small win.

Jace was in Naya’s room getting her ready in his boxers and Mia was in the kitchen. The strong smell of fresh brewed coffee was in the air and I walked into the kitchen to find a hot cup sitting on the bar separating the living room and the kitchen. “Pancakes?” Mia asked.  
I nodded. “Anything for my favorite girl.”

Mia smiled. “I wish you’d find another favorite girl.”

I laughed. “We’ll see.”

Mia picked up my phone on the coffee table and the card that laid on it and set it on the bar. “Or you could call him.”

“We’ll see about that too.” I picked up the card and brought it to my nose and smelled it. It smelled like him, a slight hint of lavender. Mia laughed as I slipped it into my pocket. “Can I listen to music here or do I need my earbuds?”

“You are good. Naya is up.” Mia grinned. “I’m going to grab a shower. Jace is going to join me. You can manage Naya here?”

I nodded. “Of course. Enjoy the shower.”

Jace walked in and set Naya in her high chair with handful of Cheerios on it and followed Mia to their room.  
I picked a playlist that would be least offending to tiny ears. It was all instrumentals of popular songs remade - artists like Apocalyptica, 2Cellos, Lindsey Sterling, and The Piano Guys. “This will work Naya.”

I made breakfast while Jace and Mia took their shower and other things. I made bacon in the oven on a rack so it was less of a grease fest and pancakes on Mia’s electric griddle. I disliked pancakes myself, but they were always fun to make. I was learning how to make pictures with the batter, but I still sucked at it, so I didn’t try this time. The scrambled eggs finished cooking by the time Mia and Jason walked into the kitchen.

Everyone sat down at the kitchen table and it was the perfect family meal full of chatting and camaraderie. I was so ready for this.


	3. Unwanted Partnership

My phone vibrated on the bar where I left it. Mia stood up and grabbed it as she was closest. She frowned at it and han# Unwanted Partnership

My phone vibrated on the bar where I left it. Mia stood up and grabbed it as she was closest. She frowned at it and handed me the offending device, “It’s Dae’lin. Can’t she wait till after breakfast?” 

 

Mia sighed. “I suppose it is. Don’t take it at the table, please. I broke Jason of the bad habit.”

Nodding I stood up and went into the living room and sat on the couch as I answered the call on the last ring. “Hey.”

“Is that how you answer the phone?” Dae’lin scolded me.

“Yeah. I knew it was you. And Mia isn’t happy you are interrupting breakfast.”

The line went silent for a moment while she was busy doing something. The only sound was tapping of the keyboard. “I’m sorry.” I could hear the frown on her face as she continued, “I forgot that you were out in Brooklyn this morning.”

I smiled. “You’d think you’d learn to check my schedule, we’ve only been doing this dance since I was six.”

“I know. I know. Too busy. I need you in the office today. When are you planning on coming back?”

“After breakfast. Jace and Mia have to work.”

“Can you be in my office by 10?” She sounded distracted by the person who had entered her office. Super human hearing had its advantages.

“Yeah, Dae’lin. I can be there by 10. It’s only 6ish now.” I stood up. “I need to get back to my breakfast before it gets too cold.”

“10. Nox. It’s on your schedule.” Dae’lin said before she hung up the phone.

I tucked my phone back into my hoodie pocket and sat back down at the table with Jace’s family. Mia smiled at me, “Work call?”

“No. She was calling to chit-chat. Apparently there is this new eyeliner she wants to know about.” I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Mia rolled her eyes. “What time did she want you in?”

“Ten. That will work right?” I asked. I knew Jace had class earlier than that on most days.

Jace nodded. “Yeah. Though I don’t know why Dae’lin would call you for make-up advice.”

“Why not?” Both Mia and I asked at the same time.

“Because she does a better job of it than you do. You can’t draw a straight line to save your ass. It’s all crooked.”

Jace reached across the corner of the table where he sat next to me and attempted to smear the crisp lines of my left eye. I dodged out of the way biting at the offending hand. Jace jerked it back to escape my teeth and Naya giggled at the reaction.

Mia rolled her eyes as Jace tried again and I attempted to bite him again with a smile on my lips. Naya was in hysterics. Mia stood up and picked up her baby then frowned at us. “I don’t know who is more childish you two or the baby. I’m thinking it’s the two of you.” She pointed at us with two fingers and gave us that look every parent has perfected that said you are so in trouble.

Jace and I laughed and stood up to clear the table. Jace took my plate from my hands and shooed me away. “I got this. You cooked. I can clean up.” Jace leaned over and whispered, “If I don’t Mia will make me sleep on the couch.”

I laughed as Mia yelled across the room. “I still heard that.”

Mia got the baby ready while I put my things away and made sure I had everything I needed to take with me. They let me keep things here, which was great for impromptu stays. My life could fit into three duffel bags and a backpack, but I owned furniture now. Though I still liked to believe I could pick up and go anytime. I wouldn’t want to.

We were all in the car by 7am. I got to sit next to Naya in the back seat and we had the cutest dialog half way to the City before she drifted off to sleep. Jace drove into work everyday. I don’t think I could manage that. I didn’t like driving in cities, and I didn’t like driving in New York City of all places.

I preferred being able to do productive things on my commute. Having to pay that much attention for the drive that far would set me on edge and I didn’t need more anxiety attacks. I was lucky that having an adult life with no schedule 80% of the time was working it as well as it was. Holiday’s in the Academy killed me. I wasn’t good with drastic changes.

We drove into the city and I couldn’t help remembering the first time I’d done so. I was so young then, so afraid of everything. Everything was so flat here. I wasn’t used to it, the air was wet and polluted, I hid my nose against my shirt sleeve to keep from having to breathe in all the new smells. It wasn’t home.

Dorian sat beside me. He’d come for me at the airport where my mother left me. She hadn’t even said goodbye. She had called me a monster and spit on me only a day before she dragged me on a plane kicking and screaming. The situation terrified me and when we took off my fear jumped into my throat and I cam close to vomiting. My mother did nothing to comfort me. I was a monster. I was no longer her son. She told me that over and over again as we flew from Boulder to JFK.

Once we landed we waited in the terminal for someone to show up. Dorian was an hour late. My mother gave him the wrong time. He was nice, and he smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. After my mother scolded him about being late, he took me to a little red car big enough to fit two people in. It looked like a clown car. My bag fit in the back but it was close. Dorian didn’t seem to mind as we drove through the City.

The buildings were so tall. I still awed at them even now that I’ve lived here the rest of my life. We are so small, so inconsequential, yet my life is meant to protect everyone around me. I was gifted with the ability to bend the elements. I didn’t think it was a gift in the beginning, but I wouldn’t change it for the world. The love of my mother was a big loss for me. There were many losses for me throughout my short life span. But I am grateful for my life - for my experiences. They made me who I am today and I’m proud of me, even if no one else is.

I knew we were getting close to the Apex Unlimited building - the home of the Venatori. Not all Venatori lived in the building, but seventy percent did. That was an actual number. There were hunters out in the world, and there were other communities - much smaller around the world in small regional headquarters. Or places like Jace’s family - those people who kept us fed and made money for us.

The entirety of our race could live in the AU building. Some years it was a ghost town, unlike now where there is more Venatori in one place than there had been in centuries. A convergence of power some said, others said it was safety in numbers. But it was a sign that things were changing that was something everyone agreed upon.   
Jace parked his big black SUV in the parking garage. And he and his family headed for the elevator. I walked with them until the doors opened and my fear of heights overwhelmed my senses. The elevator looked innocuous now, but I knew once it was at ground level again, it would open into the lobby and you could see everything around you through the plate glass walls. My heart was in my throat. My pulse raced through my body. I shook my head and forced a smile on my face I knew didn’t reach my eyes. “I’m gonna take the stairs.”

Jace nodded and wrapped an arm around my shoulders in farewell before he joined his wife and daughter. I waved at Naya as the doors closed and I made my way to the stairs.

I took the stairs two at a time for 28 flights. It was nothing. I’d done the entire ground to roof before. Some days I did it instead of going for a run.

It was still early for my appointment with Dae’lin, but I went that direction anyway. The Venatori headquarters was a place that was always busy. It was also the only place in the building where you’d find many supernatural creatures. At night we even had a few vampires who worked with us. It’s not how you’d think it would look with a bunch of magical beings walking around. This isn’t tv it’s real life. Everyone is mostly human looking. The vampires have fangs, but most are retractable and short of their pale complexions you’d never know what they were. Same goes for the were-wolves, were-bears, and well anything were, or more appropriately called Therians. They are humans infected with the Lycanthropy virus of specific creatures all of which are predators. They change once a month at the full moon, and only the strongest of them can change at will.

We even have a dragon working as a receptionist. Her name is Mabel, and she collects pens. A cup of pens lined her desk. You may not use the pens in the cups on her desk. If you want to get on Mabel’s good side you buy her a unique pen - chances are she already has it, but she’ll like you more for trying.

All dragons collect things - it’s in their nature. But short of the collections, you’d never know they were anything but human. I couldn’t name any supernatural creature we monitored and policed that couldn’t at least pull off being human. But there were monster monsters we hunted when they became an issue for society, but most of our job was to make sure the species that made up the Clandestine Providence didn’t prey on the weak and soft humans who knew nothing of the world we lived in, yet were the reason the Clandestine Providence existed.

Lost in my head I ran into someone striding down the halls in front of me. It wasn’t a bad collision, but my chest ached where the big hulk of a shoulder rammed into my solar plexus. Rude much? But when I looked up to see who I’d run into to apologize I saw a pair of identical chocolate eyes staring back at me.

I dropped my gaze to the floor. “I’ll watch where I’m going next time.” I moved to step around my father and go about my business.

He caught my arm and turned me to face him. “Boy, what’s your problem? You are always in your head. I can’t believe they let you hunt if you are so easily distracted.”

I sighed and glared at my father. He was always finding something wrong with me and the way I did things. He thought he was making up for all the time he’d not known about my existence, but I was a grown man by the time he found out I was his son. The irony of it is I had looked up to Kai Viddens my entire life. He was one of the best hunters out there. His record was untarnished. He was a man who the women adored, and he was the hunter every kid wanted to be, especially me.

But by the time I’d found out he was my father my self imposed bitterness against my biological father was so ingrained and entwined with my mommy issues that my daddy issues were too strong. I despised the man who gave me life as I despised the woman who did. It was difficult for me to differentiate between the two ideologies in my mind. I was working on it with my therapist, but I wasn’t there yet and neither was my father.

Kai shook me again, “See there you go again.”

But I didn’t have to say anything. I smelled the soft scent of my savior coming my way. His voice was deep, and he had nothing but a smile for me when I looked at him as he came around the corner. Dorian Vega. The one man who I respected more than anyone else. He was the father figure I had as a child. He was my friend now. Dorian smiled at Kai and touched the hands there gripping my shoulders and Kai removed his tight grip on me. “Nox is safe here, he lets his mind wander. He is not so careless outside of the safe zone of the Apex Unlimited Building.”

Kai glared at Dorian. “Mind your own business, Dorian. My son and I were having a discussion.”

Dorian laughed. “Your son is my business. Or had you forgotten?”

The fury on my father’s face grew, he turned red and the vein in his forehead pulsed. “I did not know he existed, or I would have done something about this attitude of his. You raised my boy to be a fucking fag.”

I stepped between my father and Dorian and put my hand on my father’s chest and shoved him backwards. “Dorian did not make me a fag. I did not turn Nick into a fag. We were born the way we were born and there is nothing you can do about it.” My sexuality was another of my father’s hang ups. I liked men get over it. I also liked women, but that fact seemed to escape him. What made it worse was that I had kissed my brother.

Neither Nick nor I had known we were brothers. How could we when I didn’t know who my father was until I was 18. We were in the same classes for most of our lives. He liked boys, I liked boys. We kinda hooked up for a little while. We got caught kissing in the hallway on our way to do more intimate things and I was told to stay away from Nick by Kai Viddens, Dae’lin and Dorian. So I did. But only because Dorian had asked, not told me to.

Dorian put his hand on my shoulder and guided me around Kai. “Nox, go meet with Dae’lin. She’s ready if you are. Even though it’s early you don’t look too busy.”

I nodded, and I left Kai staring daggers at my mentor and friend and hoped that I hadn’t made things worse for Dorian. It was bad enough that Kai and Dorian’s father were partners. Kai was a friend of the family. I was a friend of the family but that only made the strain worse. I caused problems everywhere I went.ded me the offending device, “It’s Dae’lin. Can’t she wait till after breakfast?” 

 

Mia sighed. “I suppose it is. Don’t take it at the table, please. I broke Jason of the bad habit.”

Nodding I stood up and went into the living room and sat on the couch as I answered the call on the last ring. “Hey.”

“Is that how you answer the phone?” Dae’lin scolded me.   
“Yeah. I knew it was you. And Mia isn’t happy you are interrupting breakfast.”

The line went silent for a moment while she was busy doing something. The only sound was tapping of the keyboard. “I’m sorry.” I could hear the frown on her face as she continued, “I forgot that you were out in Brooklyn this morning.”

I smiled. “You’d think you’d learn to check my schedule, we’ve only been doing this dance since I was six.”

“I know. I know. Too busy. I need you in the office today. When are you planning on coming back?”

“After breakfast. Jace and Mia have to work.”

“Can you be in my office by 10?” She sounded distracted by the person who had entered her office. Super human hearing had its advantages.

“Yeah, Dae’lin. I can be there by 10. It’s only 6ish now.” I stood up. “I need to get back to my breakfast before it gets too cold.”

“10. Nox. It’s on your schedule.” Dae’lin said before she hung up the phone.

I tucked my phone back into my hoodie pocket and sat back down at the table with Jace’s family. Mia smiled at me, “Work call?”

“No. She was calling to chit-chat. Apparently there is this new eyeliner she wants to know about.” I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Mia rolled her eyes. “What time did she want you in?”   
“Ten. That will work right?” I asked. I knew Jace had class earlier than that on most days.

Jace nodded. “Yeah. Though I don’t know why Dae’lin would call you for make-up advice.”

“Why not?” Both Mia and I asked at the same time.   
“Because she does a better job of it than you do. You can’t draw a straight line to save your ass. It’s all crooked.”

Jace reached across the corner of the table where he sat next to me and attempted to smear the crisp lines of my left eye. I dodged out of the way biting at the offending hand. Jace jerked it back to escape my teeth and Naya giggled at the reaction.

Mia rolled her eyes as Jace tried again and I attempted to bite him again with a smile on my lips. Naya was in hysterics. Mia stood up and picked up her baby then frowned at us. “I don’t know who is more childish you two or the baby. I’m thinking it’s the two of you.” She pointed at us with two fingers and gave us that look every parent has perfected that said you are so in trouble.

Jace and I laughed and stood up to clear the table. Jace took my plate from my hands and shooed me away. “I got this. You cooked. I can clean up.” Jace leaned over and whispered, “If I don’t Mia will make me sleep on the couch.”

I laughed as Mia yelled across the room. “I still heard that.”

Mia got the baby ready while I put my things away and made sure I had everything I needed to take with me. They let me keep things here, which was great for impromptu stays. My life could fit into three duffel bags and a backpack, but I owned furniture now. Though I still liked to believe I could pick up and go anytime. I wouldn’t want to.

We were all in the car by 7am. I got to sit next to Naya in the back seat and we had the cutest dialog half way to the City before she drifted off to sleep. Jace drove into work everyday. I don’t think I could manage that. I didn’t like driving in cities, and I didn’t like driving in New York City of all places.

I preferred being able to do productive things on my commute. Having to pay that much attention for the drive that far would set me on edge and I didn’t need more anxiety attacks. I was lucky that having an adult life with no schedule 80% of the time was working it as well as it was. Holiday’s in the Academy killed me. I wasn’t good with drastic changes.

We drove into the city and I couldn’t help remembering the first time I’d done so. I was so young then, so afraid of everything. Everything was so flat here. I wasn’t used to it, the air was wet and polluted, I hid my nose against my shirt sleeve to keep from having to breathe in all the new smells. It wasn’t home.

Dorian sat beside me. He’d come for me at the airport where my mother left me. She hadn’t even said goodbye. She had called me a monster and spit on me only a day before she dragged me on a plane kicking and screaming. The situation terrified me and when we took off my fear jumped into my throat and I cam close to vomiting. My mother did nothing to comfort me. I was a monster. I was no longer her son. She told me that over and over again as we flew from Boulder to JFK.

Once we landed we waited in the terminal for someone to show up. Dorian was an hour late. My mother gave him the wrong time. He was nice, and he smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. After my mother scolded him about being late, he took me to a little red car big enough to fit two people in. It looked like a clown car. My bag fit in the back but it was close. Dorian didn’t seem to mind as we drove through the City.

The buildings were so tall. I still awed at them even now that I’ve lived here the rest of my life. We are so small, so inconsequential, yet my life is meant to protect everyone around me. I was gifted with the ability to bend the elements. I didn’t think it was a gift in the beginning, but I wouldn’t change it for the world. The love of my mother was a big loss for me. There were many losses for me throughout my short life span. But I am grateful for my life - for my experiences. They made me who I am today and I’m proud of me, even if no one else is.

I knew we were getting close to the Apex Unlimited building - the home of the Venatori. Not all Venatori lived in the building, but seventy percent did. That was an actual number. There were hunters out in the world, and there were other communities - much smaller around the world in small regional headquarters. Or places like Jace’s family - those people who kept us fed and made money for us.

The entirety of our race could live in the AU building. Some years it was a ghost town, unlike now where there is more Venatori in one place than there had been in centuries. A convergence of power some said, others said it was safety in numbers. But it was a sign that things were changing that was something everyone agreed upon.   
Jace parked his big black SUV in the parking garage. And he and his family headed for the elevator. I walked with them until the doors opened and my fear of heights overwhelmed my senses. The elevator looked innocuous now, but I knew once it was at ground level again, it would open into the lobby and you could see everything around you through the plate glass walls. My heart was in my throat. My pulse raced through my body. I shook my head and forced a smile on my face I knew didn’t reach my eyes. “I’m gonna take the stairs.”

Jace nodded and wrapped an arm around my shoulders in farewell before he joined his wife and daughter. I waved at Naya as the doors closed and I made my way to the stairs.

I took the stairs two at a time for 28 flights. It was nothing. I’d done the entire ground to roof before. Some days I did it instead of going for a run.

It was still early for my appointment with Dae’lin, but I went that direction anyway. The Venatori headquarters was a place that was always busy. It was also the only place in the building where you’d find many supernatural creatures. At night we even had a few vampires who worked with us. It’s not how you’d think it would look with a bunch of magical beings walking around. This isn’t tv it’s real life. Everyone is mostly human looking. The vampires have fangs, but most are retractable and short of their pale complexions you’d never know what they were. Same goes for the were-wolves, were-bears, and well anything were, or more appropriately called Therians. They are humans infected with the Lycanthropy virus of specific creatures all of which are predators. They change once a month at the full moon, and only the strongest of them can change at will.

We even have a dragon working as a receptionist. Her name is Mabel, and she collects pens. A cup of pens lined her desk. You may not use the pens in the cups on her desk. If you want to get on Mabel’s good side you buy her a unique pen - chances are she already has it, but she’ll like you more for trying.

All dragons collect things - it’s in their nature. But short of the collections, you’d never know they were anything but human. I couldn’t name any supernatural creature we monitored and policed that couldn’t at least pull off being human. But there were monster monsters we hunted when they became an issue for society, but most of our job was to make sure the species that made up the Clandestine Providence didn’t prey on the weak and soft humans who knew nothing of the world we lived in, yet were the reason the Clandestine Providence existed.   
Lost in my head I ran into someone striding down the halls in front of me. It wasn’t a bad collision, but my chest ached where the big hulk of a shoulder rammed into my solar plexus. Rude much? But when I looked up to see who I’d run into to apologize I saw a pair of identical chocolate eyes staring back at me.

I dropped my gaze to the floor. “I’ll watch where I’m going next time.” I moved to step around my father and go about my business.

He caught my arm and turned me to face him. “Boy, what’s your problem? You are always in your head. I can’t believe they let you hunt if you are so easily distracted.”

I sighed and glared at my father. He was always finding something wrong with me and the way I did things. He thought he was making up for all the time he’d not known about my existence, but I was a grown man by the time he found out I was his son. The irony of it is I had looked up to Kai Viddens my entire life. He was one of the best hunters out there. His record was untarnished. He was a man who the women adored, and he was the hunter every kid wanted to be, especially me.

But by the time I’d found out he was my father my self imposed bitterness against my biological father was so ingrained and entwined with my mommy issues that my daddy issues were too strong. I despised the man who gave me life as I despised the woman who did. It was difficult for me to differentiate between the two ideologies in my mind. I was working on it with my therapist, but I wasn’t there yet and neither was my father.

Kai shook me again, “See there you go again.”

But I didn’t have to say anything. I smelled the soft scent of my savior coming my way. His voice was deep, and he had nothing but a smile for me when I looked at him as he came around the corner. Dorian Vega. The one man who I respected more than anyone else. He was the father figure I had as a child. He was my friend now. Dorian smiled at Kai and touched the hands there gripping my shoulders and Kai removed his tight grip on me. “Nox is safe here, he lets his mind wander. He is not so careless outside of the safe zone of the Apex Unlimited Building.”

Kai glared at Dorian. “Mind your own business, Dorian. My son and I were having a discussion.”

Dorian laughed. “Your son is my business. Or had you forgotten?”

The fury on my father’s face grew, he turned red and the vein in his forehead pulsed. “I did not know he existed, or I would have done something about this attitude of his. You raised my boy to be a fucking fag.”

I stepped between my father and Dorian and put my hand on my father’s chest and shoved him backwards. “Dorian did not make me a fag. I did not turn Nick into a fag. We were born the way we were born and there is nothing you can do about it.” My sexuality was another of my father’s hang ups. I liked men get over it. I also liked women, but that fact seemed to escape him. What made it worse was that I had kissed my brother.

Neither Nick nor I had known we were brothers. How could we when I didn’t know who my father was until I was 18. We were in the same classes for most of our lives. He liked boys, I liked boys. We kinda hooked up for a little while. We got caught kissing in the hallway on our way to do more intimate things and I was told to stay away from Nick by Kai Viddens, Dae’lin and Dorian. So I did. But only because Dorian had asked, not told me to.

Dorian put his hand on my shoulder and guided me around Kai. “Nox, go meet with Dae’lin. She’s ready if you are. Even though it’s early you don’t look too busy.”

I nodded, and I left Kai staring daggers at my mentor and friend and hoped that I hadn’t made things worse for Dorian. It was bad enough that Kai and Dorian’s father were partners. Kai was a friend of the family. I was a friend of the family but that only made the strain worse. I caused problems everywhere I went.

Dae’lin’s office wasn’t too far from the encounter with my father. I knocked on the closed door and the voice that made me jump all my life called out, “Enter.” And I had no choice but to obey. She still made me jump at her commands though now I could ignore then if I wanted to. But I tried not to do that lest she tell me to go to hell and I’d have to work for someone I didn’t like. The office was small, and it was already full. Another man, I knew his face but not his name, sat in the corner chair leaving the one by the door for me while Dae’lin sat behind her desk tapping away at the computer in front of her.

Dae’lin raised her head and tucked a strand of straight raven black hair behind her hear. Her eyes widened in surprise. “Nox you are early?” She looked at the time on her watch as she added, “You are never early.”

“I was in the neighborhood.” I smiled. “I can come back.”

Dae’lin shook her head, “No, no. Sit down.” She pointed her whole hand at the man in the corner with her palm facing up. “This is Walker Moore. Walker this is Nox Sétanta. I would like him to help you on your current task, Walker. Nox is very knowledgeable about the City’s undercurrents and the dragons of the city in particular.”

He sighed. “He is also the hunter with the lowest count.”

I laughed as I sat down in the other chair. “My record is higher than my father’s. Just because I don’t kill them, doesn’t mean it doesn’t count.”

Walker frowned. “You cheat. We shouldn’t work with the creatures we hunt.”

I hated this bigotry. It was everywhere for everything. Your sexuality, your gender, your race, your species. You’d think a secret society hidden inside the human world would be bigger than the humans they protected, but no we were worse than any human could ever be. I sighed. “Dae’lin I can’t work with him.” I stood up to leave.

But Dae’lin called me out. “Nox. Stop.” I had no choice but to comply. “Walker needs your help. I wouldn’t assign you this unless I didn’t think you’d be an asset to the problem at hand. Walker is hunting a bank robber. We have her on camera using her fire breath to scare the patrons. This wasn’t her first bank robbery, and it won’t be her last. Just the first where we had to cover up what the patrons saw. So we need to find her before things get out of hand.”

“So why do you need me? Sounds like a pretty cut and dry case. Dragon’s are never far from their hoards. She’ll always go home.” I said.

Dae’lin frowned. “Walker is just off his first hunt, I thought it was an easy case since we had an image to go from, not just rumors. But he’s hunted outside the City for his first hunt, tracking outside is easy, inside the cement and concrete of New York City, it’s not as easy as it seems.”

Walker interjected, “It’s not just that Dae’lin. She’s not following any patterns. I don’t know the city well enough yet.”

“Nox, he needs your help. Walker will chill with his sentiments while he works with you. Won’t you Walker?”

“Yes, ma’am.” He said as he stared back at me.

Dae’lin continued oblivious to the look I was getting. If looks could kill I’d be fighting for my life but she whispered. “And Walker, Nox is lead now. You need his contacts. They won’t talk to you.”

“Why would anyone talk to him?” He quipped.

I smiled. “Because I’m not a bigoted ass and I can charm just about anyone.” I gave him an evil grin, “Except maybe you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Walker asked as he stood up.

Dae’lin was rolling her eyes as we left the office. She mumbled to herself, “I hope they don’t kill each other.”

I gave Dae’lin a flourishing bow in response to her spoken comments. She turned a bright shade of pink and I grinned back at her. I did very much love proving that I was not human weak.

**Author's Note:**

> You can read more about Nox at [The Mind of Nox](http://themindofnox.wodrpress.com)


End file.
